Earth To Bella
by ImaginaryHeart
Summary: <html><head></head>One Shot. Bella finds herself lost in a steamy fantasy about her best friend.</html>


**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Inspired by: **http:/25(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_lcp251aqCi1qa4pzjo1_500(.)gif

_Author's Note:__ This was a last minute little spurt of inspiration inspired by that glorious neck gif and my love for Jacob's neck. Thanks to Pooks79 and LuvinJ for taking a look at this fun little piece and letting me know what they thought. Heart you guys so much. _

_**Earth To Bella**_

The back of his neck, right where his hair faded into his tanned skin, lured my lips in. The skin there was so soft that it was almost virgin-like. Small, baby-soft hairs danced with the air of my breath. Just as they started to move, tiny bumps formed valleys and mountains out of his beautiful russet skin. Oh, how bad I wanted to taste him, to feel his body react to the sexual tension already well developed between us. I could just imagine how his neck would tense up at the first touch of my lips.

His muscles would relax soon after he realized what I was doing. I would kiss his neck with soft lips, but a firm peck. Before I pulled away, I would drag them softly down just a bit, teasing him just enough to make him lose all inhibitions. To that, his head would fall forward and take with it the sweetest taste I had ever savored. He would take me then, hard and fast.

Although his muscles were hard, he would be soft. The contrast between the two would cause an abnormal reaction in me. My body would tell me what to do. My legs would wrap tightly around his waist, and I would ride him just as he was riding me. Our mouths would meet and part with wanting kisses and swift moving tongues. His mouth would taste even better than his skin.

His body would connect with mine perfectly as though we were built for the other. Just the feel of him inside of me would make me scream his name into the midnight air. I would be on a heightened sense of awareness. My skin would feel every bump, every curve, and every ripple of his body. Soon, much sooner than expected, I would succumb to his perfectly orchestrated movements. All the while, I would beg him to release himself. That would be the ultimate sensation.

He would follow my pleas, but not before he successfully had my fingernails digging into his flesh. His skin would break as I pulled my clenched fingers down his back. Crying out in pleasure and pain, his eyes would close tightly, and his muscles would become rigid. That would only last for a few seconds until he would fall loosely on top of me panting out how much he loved me.

"Earth to Bella." Jacob turned his head slightly and chuckled. "Did you cut the tag out?"

The perfect view of his thickly sculpted neck diminished, and I was left feeling disappointed. Blinking back my daydream, I blushed and quietly thanked God that Jacob couldn't read my mind. Wouldn't that be a bit awkward?

I had just found out he was a werewolf, and all I could do was think about him sexually. We were just friends, and I couldn't be sexual with the likes of a werewolf. If Edward couldn't kiss me without almost killing me, then Jake, who was just as strong, would probably break me in half while having sex. A pool formed in my panties at the last thought, and I squeezed my legs together.

The tag of his shirt was still there. Hastily, I cut it away without touching or glancing at his completely edible neck. What was it with his neck anyway? Was I part vampire or something? I laughed a bit to myself at the last thought and threw the scissors to the floor.

"Are you done?" His voice was husky and deep. Reaching back, Jake's fingers flirted with the back of his neck. Again, I found myself squeezing my legs together, as if it helped the tantalizing ache there.

"Oh. I'm done." I said without complete knowledge. An immediate blush flooded my face.

Jacob turned slightly. His eyebrows were pulled together in a questioning fashion. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go ride the bikes for a while." My voice shook nervously.

The vibrations the bike would cause between my legs would hopefully dull the ache there, or it would make it even that much more unbearable. I was sure there would be something I could do that would relieve the tension if the bike didn't do it for me. The only obstacle I would have to overcome would be Jacob. Maybe he could eve help?


End file.
